gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Piplupower
This Page was last cleared at 2:23 PM Central time on the 3rd of July, 2010. Mad i'm pretty mad that you think Rumpel is a fan created article. HE'S A REAL PLAYER! sorry for raising my voice, just ask before you start doing things like that ... please. Slappy's Back 03:21, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Thats the whole idea How do you explain Matthew Fireskull's death? you cant really DIE in the game anyway! and theres no way that william or whatever his name was had a father and it was jolly roger! Lost I'm feeling lost in this whole mess, what is going on with you and Slappy? Matthew Fireskull Slappy Im sure you know about what Slappy has been saying on my talk page but here it is: stay out of it your not in this Slappy's Back 16:26, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok thats it I am tired of you. My plyers OPPOSE piracy! Do NOT put pirate categories under them! tHEY ARE NON pirates! Slappy's Back 19:11, July 4, 2010 (UTC) I changed the category to pirates bc the game is Pirates of the Caribbean Online not EITC of the Caribbean Online, by pirates I mean Users, if your Non-Pirate then you would be a EITC (which you can't be in the game, you can pretend tho) or you would be Navy (which you can't do also) or a Townsfolk (Which you cant be too) I replied to him saying: Category Even if you say you are not a pirate, by pirate I mean a user! Members of the Co. Empire are pirates but PRETEND to be eitc Matthew Fireskull you may be tired of me but I am here and i am second in charge, the admins are watching you closely, i'd be good if I was you Well I would like to block him but I don't think its worth it Matthew Fireskull Alright So, we have both agreeed that Slappy will NOT get the admin spot, also, if its ok with you I would like to make Jzfredskins a admin, so far 3 people have voted for him (2 if you don't include him voting for himself) Matthew Fireskull HAHA! So, you and matt decided to not let me be admin eh? i'll start spam if thats the case. and if you block me, i will always come back! you have no choice pip. Slappy's Back 00:14, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Report and admin Ok, im gonna tell the wikia staff about are little "friend" slappy, also while your gone ill make jzfredskin a admin but you can give him his job Matthew Fireskull ok ok, btw is obsidion a admin? Matthew Fireskull Yes I promise. Slappy the Assassin 20:47, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Slappy While u were gone slappy got mad because I thought I added votes to CWD and took away votes to him. only u and ozai and him voted for him. He made 3 pages: Spam 1, Spam 2, Spam 3, he came back on a other account. it got blocked. then made Lightning123. now he made Slappy the Assassin. Xenomorph 20:53, July 15, 2010 (UTC) (Matthew) P.S. Why do we have the new fifty edit rule About What? Sure about what? Adminship? Oh, well only if it's ok with you. Slappy102 02:28, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: hmm... Answer is yes, im mad, yes I can control my anger and no, im not going to go crazy mad and spam, Xenomorph 16:09, July 17, 2010 (UTC) (Matthew Fireskull) P.S. I quit with my admin job, im going back to being a normal user, this big admin thing was just out of control What happened to Remus Lupin You earned the prize. the prize is more like information. it could help this wiki out alot! here it is: Slappy and his "Workers" are making a plan to spam all the articles n the wiki. INCLUDING the potco wiki. Remus101 18:45, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Sure if there's anything else i can do for you just ask. Clearing something up. Kat Bluebonnet and Stpehen - do you guys live together or something? Yes we live together. Stpehen is my younger brother. I am 19 years old and Stpehen is 15 years old. (He will be 16 in Septemeber.) 00:45, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Plz Can You Delete Ship Repair Against potion Making Because I Put It On My Blog Page HOLY! i saw a really scary thing on the news and i wanted to talk to you about it. No this has nothing to do with POTCO. anywayy, the pic on the nwes looked like this: Do you have any idea what this thing is? No this is NOT the actual pic of the thing i just found somethingsimilar of it. PLEASE HELP! Remus101 04:23, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey i didn't say i was trying to fool anyone. I just turned on the TV and there it was. Lets just forget about the whole thing ok? Remus101 17:03, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Pip The Pirate 02:20, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey Can I Join Elite Thunder Co.? Test 01:54, July 26, 2010 (UTC) THX I Mean You Were In Elite Thievery Co. Which Had Officer Meetings For It! And Does The Guild Have a Website? Aye I Have Accounts For Both The Guild And Forums Site I'm still active Hey Pip, I'm still here and active. No need to remove my place. Oh Sorry I didn't realize that it wasn't a week. I thought we were changing it on Sunday. So when are we going to change it? I suggest every Friday. Because there are two in wouldn't hurt to let it stay till Friday. (Jzfredskins 14:07, July 26, 2010 (UTC)) Aye! That be as cool as an iceberg! (Jzfredskins 16:29, July 26, 2010 (UTC)) Do you? Do You Have the Promo code? Oh Its George Treasurestealer Thats My Account Name And Are You Not able To Play Untill Your Bro Get Home?